1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printing field.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art thermal printers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,714; 5,015,324; and 5,150,130; in User Manual for PAXAR Model 656/636, Manual Edition 1.6, Apr. 15, 1996; and in PAXAR 642, Operation/Maintenance and Parts List, Edition 3, February 1995.